All That Im Living For
by tiggerz.1
Summary: Being a female captain was hard and never a dull moment. what happens when she comes back to Nassau port and has to face the man she once loved. Her past and future dance dangerously close together. what adventures will they drag each other into and which one will be the first to admit there love. Not a Mary sue i promise. a Charles Vane OC
1. I Finally Found You

{Okay so this is a requested Black Sails fanfiction by RealloveHate , thank you for the idea and I hope that this is what you were hoping for, I would like it if you could review since I was creating this for you J you don't have to but, it would be appreciated. For those who haven't read my other fanfictions this is how it goes. My updates are based on how many reviews, favorites and follows the story gets. Reviews can be good or bad or can be messages if you are not comfortable to review or whatever your reason is it doesn't matter. As well in my bio I do keep an updated schedule and anything I am taking on, but realize that can be subject to change if the request for one story is higher than another. As well another thing is yes I do proof read my stories before they are published but, I am human I make grammar mistakes that has never been my strong suit so please forgive me if I do make those mistakes. If I have made those mistakes leave me a comment or message me and let me know and I will go and fix it. And last but not least my author notes in the beginning are to serve a few purposes. It's not to tell you about the story but, instead it's to alert you of any changes I have made, if there is sexual content coming up in the chapter, to thank the people who review good or bad and to thank the people who follow and favorite the content or to get your opinion on something. If you do not like my story, the way I write it or just feel like tearing apart someone story then don't comment and don't read on, no one is forcing you to. Sorry my author notes are normally not this long but, I felt like I must address this with all my stories now with the next round of updates so, I once more apologize. I am just going to let you know this now, this isn't going to be a full out crossover. I am going to test the waters and I'm going to add some things from the pirates of the Caribbean as well as I may venture into one of the movies at one point, don't get mad, it is more or less an experiment. I may end up doing just a seperate story for Pirates if I dont end up venturing into the movie in this one. Please let me know how you feel about this. I do not own the Black Sails only my own characters and anything you do not recognize}

A lot has happened since the last time I had ported at Nassau. I had become a stronger captain, I had to with all of the damage that was dealt to myself and my crew. I was glad to say that they were all still here. I was sitting in my cabin flipping through old maps, drinking some rum from my flask when my first hand Jim knocked on my door and peaked his head in and said, "We will be porting in Nassau in a short while."

I smiled and waved my hand at him telling him that he could leave. He nodded his head before he left, I took one more sip from my flask before I slipped it under my skirt into the band that held it against my upper left thigh. There was two types of outfits I tended to wear, when I'm out at sea I wear my normal pants and such but when I ported anywhere and had no cause to worry about being attacked I loved to wear my skirts. Everything I wore no matter what it was gave me enough free room to move if needed. Today I had worn a bright blood red dress with loose sleeves that cut off at my elbows and my skirt was slightly loose and with a slight wavy look to them and it ended just above my knee caps. Over top of the top part of my dress was a black over coat that ended at my hips and laced up in the front and pushed up my already average sized chest up. I also had a belt around my waist that held my two swords and my gun in it, with my favorite black and golden sash just underneath that and I also had a pair of black suede boots that ended about mid-calf. My golden blonde hair was naturally wavy and landed at my chest level and I loved it. My father use to say that paired with my sky blue eyes that it would remind him of his days at sea. Today I had used my mother's hair pin to pull the left side of my hair back just past my ear and when I placed my midnight black captains hat (with gold trim and a bead ornament that hung from it and a violet feather tucked into it), on my head it would slightly push my bangs into my right eye. I also had a hidden knife in another band on my right thigh and some bangles I had collected over the years on my wrist and some rings on my fingers. I thoroughly believed that you could tell the success of a captain on the way they choose to present themselves as well as the way there crew represented him or her as well. I could feel the familiar pull of us pulling into port and I put my maps back into the hidden pocket book before I placed it on the designated shelf. I looked at myself in the mirror I had hanging from my wall and pulled the tip of my hat down slightly. I walked out onto the deck and stood behind my crew and Jim stood beside me his arms crossed over his chest "Ready to do this?" He asked in a low gruff voice

I looked over my crew as they got ready to go to the land and I nodded my head. I loved my crew after all I had been through and they had been through with me loyalty was not a question with them. Jim had been the one since the start that had been through everything in Nassau and on the seas. I slapped a hand to his back and took a step towards the dock. My crew stood around each other and I could hear William one of the longest members of my crew arguing with a woman at the front. I scrunched up my eyebrows and pushed my way through the crowd until I got close to the front. I stood about five feet from William with my head dipped low so my hat covered my face as I recognized that stupid high pitched voice. "Stop playing games with me, where is your captain? I can't let you port if there hasn't been an agreement between us." Eleanor Guthrie threatened.

I peaked up from my hat to get a glimpse at her. She stood with her hair pulled back, arms across her chest and she stuck her nose up like she was better than us. Beside her stood a black man that I swore I had seen before but couldn't quiet put my finger on it. She was right I knew the rules of this port but, it wasn't her that I had an agreement with, it was her father. William stepped up to face her face to face and I couldn't help but smirk at this. I loved that about my crew, they didn't care if there life was on the line they would all lay their lives down for another crew member no matter how new they were to the ship, we were a family as weird as that sounds. "She does have an agreement here and I don't like the way we are being welcomed here either." William said lowly

I placed my fingers lazily on the hilts of my swords and kept my head low before I stepped out of the crowd and placed my hand on William shoulder to tell him to back down. I never liked Eleanor but I knew not to underestimate a spoiled brat like her, and I still needed to port here in the end. William understood what it meant and backed up slightly but, only until he stood at my back. "So are you the captain then? Finally came out of hiding did you?" Eleanor huffed in front of me drawing my attention back to her

I let out a low laugh until I pushed my hat up slightly and looked her dead in the eyes. When realization dawned on her about who I was, she seemed hesitant almost. I took one step towards her and grinned wide "Nice to see you again Eleanor, it's been a while. Last time I left your father was the one with the control."

Her eyes wandered over me warily, "I'm supposing you want to port here." She huffed her arms falling to her sides

I took note how she didn't want to address my earlier comment "That was the plan, yes."

Her eyes scanned over my crew before she swung her hand out to the side motioning around her. "Well your crew can stay here and you can follow me into town and we can discuss an arrangement of sorts."

Before I had a chance to say something she turned on her heel and started to walk away. I let her walk a few feet away before I spoke up "Actually I already have an agreement with your father to port here."

She stopped dead in her tracks and I squinted in the sunlight to see her expression. When she looked over her shoulder at me she seemed furious at this fact. She whipped around and came back towards me anger radiating from her. I felt William stiffen behind me and I held my hand up to let him know it was okay. The last time I had ported here we had gotten in a scrap that was a long time coming and she realized quickly that I wasn't an opponent to take lightly. We both left with bruises but, I knew I didn't have to worry about her starting anything let alone in the open like this. "What did you say?"

I was, at this point, trying not to laugh at her as her cheeks were puffed out to a ridiculous extent and she was red in the face. I swear she was ready to explode it was so funny. I looked past her to a certain pirate that was watching our exchange, I needed to wrap this up. I looked back into Eleanor's eyes as I stood up straighter, "You heard me I have a previous exchange with your father. So when you see him tell him that I have ported here and arrange a meeting time for us to work out our deal. I'll be here for a bit."

I looked back to William and Jim. "William make sure the men tie us up properly and unload our cargo. Once that's done you are all free to do as you please, Jim please find Captain Flint and tell him that I am looking for him. I have someone who is waiting for me." I ordered

Once I had finished giving orders and everyone scattered to do their jobs, I turned around to come face to face with Eleanor once more. I gave her a teasing smile and started to walk away from her. "I will be seeing you around Eleanor." I said with a wave of my hand, my back still towards her.

I walked over to the female pirate that was leaning against a stand with an apple in her hand. "Captain Charlotte North, been a while since you ported here. What brings you back?"

I scoffed and looked back at my crew and ship "You know you don't have to speak so formally sister."

She didn't say anything but took a bite out of her apple "Did you come back for him?" She asked after a few minutes of silence

I winced at the mention of her captain. I had history with everyone here but he was one history that I wished to forget. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her sharply, "No I'm not here for him...he made his choice. I'm here because of a little bird that was sent my way. I hope you're doing well but, I have someone to look for before our friend over there comes and finds me."

I turned away and started to head towards the center of it all when she called out to me, "He never knew you know that right?"

I stopped walking but, didn't turn around, "I'm not sticking up for what he did to you but, I'm just letting you know the truth...I didn't get the chance before you took off to sea." She finished

I looked down at the ground and mumbled, "It doesn't change anything."

I kicked at a clump of dirt and took off to find Captain Flint.

I hadn't managed to find Jim nor Captain Flint but, I did find the next best thing, I dipped my hands into the little water basin that was sitting out in the open and flicked water at the back of his head. When he turned around his face went from angry to surprised "Hello mister Billy Bones."

"Charlotte? Good to see you back here and in one piece at that."

I laughed and said, "Yes I've had some close calls."

Billy ducked his head and lifted his hand to my cheekbone where my freshest scar still was healing. I didn't pull my face away from his hand as he caressed his rough finger over my cut. "That one of your close calls?" he asked

I could never lie to Billy we were too close of friends for that, hell Billy was supposed to be my first hand if Flint hadn't snatched him up first. "Let's just say a very vile man didn't like defiance. On the upside I'm known all over the place now."

He laughed and dropped his hand, I looked around him before I asked "So would you know where I could find your captain."

He looked over his shoulder towards the brothel, "He went in for a drink we actually just got here ourselves."

I hooked my arm through his and motioned to the brothel. His face looked amused and worried at the same time "You gonna behave yourself this time?"

I laughed under my breath, I knew what he was referring to. The last time I was in the brothel one of the crews that had docked tried to feel me up and well let's just say men knew to keep their hands off me from that point on. Once we stepped into the brothel I knew exactly where to look as I heard the bellowing laughter of Jim coming from the back corner. I led Billy into the back corner and made eye contact with Flint. He stood up and once I reached him he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I gave him one on the opposite cheek. "I see you found him Jim."

He looked down bashful that I caught him keeping me waiting but I gave him a rough pat on the back and laughed. He eased up with that and I turned to Flint. "Well Captain Flint you got me here now, how about I go get us a room to have a more private talk of sorts?"

He nodded his head and I gave Billy a kiss on the cheek before I told Jim he was free to go and took off to find Eleanor. I didn't end up finding her but, I did happen among another maiden who was glad to set me up with a room. When we walked upstairs and into the room I took my swords out and my gun and laid them on the dresser beside the bed and sat down removing my hat and leaning backwards on my elbows as Flint drug a chair over to me and sat on it. "So I received your little birdie? You said there was something you needed me and my crew for that would promise adventure and lots of coin?"

He laughed and smiled at me before he spoke, "The Urca De Lima."

I rose my eyebrows at what he was suggesting. "You're crazy. Even I wouldn't tempt that fate."

"I have it all figured out, all I need is another crew and ship. I have pin pointed where I need to be and how to take it. My only issue is finding good crew members, loyal ones to help me get it, another crew and ship to aid me and I need to settle some things with Eleanor here before I depart."

I scoffed at having to involve her in this plot of his but asked anyways, "And what is it that you want of me then? My ship and crew?"

"Of sorts. Your men are loyal and they will follow you to the ends of the earth, I've seen it myself first hand and your ship is one of the fastest to sail the sea. I have something I need you to do here for me when I'm gone so, instead I was wanting to inquire if you would be willing to part with your ship and your crew to aid me in my adventure."

He was leaving something out deliberately and I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Who is the captain and crew that will sail with my ship?"

He didn't look shocked at my question but he didn't look happy about it either. I watched him as he pierced his lips into a tight line and I knew who it was since he choose silence over words. I stood up and stomped past him throwing my hands in the air, "No bloody way! You want me to sit through a meeting with not only Eleanor but him as well!"

Flint stood up with me and place his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down. I shoved his hands away and he growled, "Do not throw a fit like a child. I know that you three have your differences but you did not come to become a female captain by petty grudges and games. This is you and your crews livelihood and I know that you are a god damn good captain at that and you would never let a man get in your way before so why now?"

I glared at him at first but, he was right. I walked over to the door holding it open, "Do we have an accord?" he asked holding out his hand

I grasped his hand in mine giving it a firm tug, "Yes you do, give me a day to settle in with my crew then find me. Please on your way out request my bath water."

He gave me a teasing smile before he walked out. I let my hand fall to my side as I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. Before long two hand maidens came in with the tub and the water for it. I gave them each a coin and watched them leave before I started undressing. Once I got to the laces that tied up my overcoat I slowed down and lost myself in thought. Captain Charles Vane was the man I had been desperately avoiding. I loved him, he was part of the reason I choose to sail the sea. I was about to give up on my dream of becoming a captain like my father pushed for but, he caught my attention. Showed me that anything worth believing in wasn't worth giving up on. I had kept my womanhood intact for that man, I thought he loved me…then came along Eleanor.

Once she had her claws in him she refused to let go. I grew up in Nassau and since we were kids we always fought over what the other had. To her Charles was just a game of sorts, something else to battle with me over. I thought that I had won, I thought that he knew that I loved him and just as I was getting ready to tell him, I walked in on them having sex in his captain's cabin. It was my fault really, he always told me I would be a kid in his eyes until I could own up to what I wanted and take it for myself. He said I could never expect him to treat me any different if I could confess my feelings. But, that was the thing with being a woman in this day and age you kept things like that to yourself, especially with the position and title I held now. Eleanor didn't and that was the day I had lost him.

I ran from his cabin while he called for me to come back and within those few days I set sail to the sea as a first mate to Captain Sharp who when he passed in battle gave me his title. When I came back as a Captain the first time, I had arrived too late and came to find that Charles and Eleanor had a relationship and I was too little too late. I knew as the years went and as I ported in and out of Nassau that, that didn't last long. But, my heart was still crushed and I was running from him for years, it had been five years since I last saw him. I knew he looked for me from time to time, as between my sister and Jackie, they both managed to let me know about how he was doing and from time to time would try and push me in the direction of him. Almost managed to do it a few times before I caught on. But, I loved him and still do but the thought of seeing him again started to make me worry. I knew I could put on a brave face and push him away like I have done for years to others but, he could always see through it before would he now?

I removed my over coat and slipped off my boots before I placed one foot on the edge of the tub to pull off my straps when a pair of rough hands landed on my body. One hand on the thigh that was in the air slipping their fingers just slightly under my skirt and one on my hip and I could feel them pressing into my back. I was going to attack when his smell wafted through the air, I couldn't mistake that smell anywhere. My chest rose and fell faster than normal and he placed his face into my hair right behind my ear. "I finally found you"


	2. Im not a child

{Hi I apologize now for the late update my computer crashed and I didn't have something to post with but, I hope this chapter will make up for it. Now I'm going to address this now my stories are rated M for a reason most times for the content and for sexual activities. I will always in the note in here if the chapter has rated M content so you can skip over it if you want. I would also like to thank you the guest who reviewed I'm glad your reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter and to the other guest that reviewed as well, I'm excited to write about their relationship and I hope you enjoy this update. To EmiliosLoofah thank you for the review here is the next one for you and I'm glad you liked the beginning! I'd also like to thank the people who have favorite or followed since I created the story. I do not own Black Sails or anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, I only own my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}

I felt my mouth run dry and like my heart was about to beat out of my chest. His smell engulfed my senses and I was acutely aware of where his hands were placed on my body and the heat coming from those spots. My hopes that I could ignore him diminished quickly and he took a deep breathe in my hair. "It's been five years Captain and from what I understand you have docked here many times since the last I saw you. Which you seem to have visited everyone but me, actually it seems that you always disappear when I find out that you arrived back why is that?"

I didn't want to answer him and even if I could what would I say? When I didn't immediately answer him he pulled my hip back sharply into his and I acted on pure instinct. I elbowed him in the ribs and shoved him back and I stumbled my way to my weapons before I pulled out my sword and held it up to his neck. I was utterly surprised that I wasn't shaking but, when I faced him I was reminded all over again of why I had fallen in love with him in the first place. I held my hand steady as I glared at him but, this seemed to leave him unfazed, as he walked closer to me with a sly grin on his face. "Tsk...Look at you being the tough Captain and I'm sure if it was anyone else they would be threatened of you but I know something they don't know." He taunted

As he was talking to me he was walking towards me and I was trying to put distance between us so, I kept walking backwards until my back met the wall. I never let my face falter from the scowl that was on it. He was now at the tip of my sword and his finger danced over my blade, "You would never allow harm to come to someone you care or had cared for." He said smugly

I would not allow myself to succumb to him and I pushed my blade towards him. "What do you want Captain Vane?"

He laughed and asked "Really Charlotte I thought we passed formalities and titles long ago?"

I pushed the sword at him again and narrowed my eyes to glare at him, "Well if you must know, I was honestly on my way to see you when I watched an acquaintance of ours come from your room would you mind intriguing my curiosity? Business or pleasure?"

He was getting dangerously close to me and I wasn't stupid, I wouldn't tell him of Flints plan until the Captains meeting. I let a playful smirk dance on my lips as I whispered, "Pleasure."

I would never do anything like that with Flint and to be perfectly honest I had only thought about doing that with Charles until he had broken my heart and I had fallen into the arms of a cowardly captain who I knew would never love me the way I craved from Charles and he knew I would never love him the same way that Charles held my heart. We were just there for each others comfort and in the end ended up becoming good friends along the way. Apparently Charles didn't find this very funny, he shoved my sword away from his neck and stepped forward until his face was mere inches from my own and he slammed his fists against the wall beside me. I jumped but, kept my sword against the side of his neck. "Don't play games with me! We both know he is in love with that witch he wouldn't touch you." He seethed

I bite my bottom lip to keep my lips sealed, he gave a husky chuckle before one of his fingers traced my jaw and pulled my lip from my teeth, "I'm sure you know well enough how long my patience lasts my dear Charlotte," he seemed to think about something before his fingers trailed down my jaw and neck until his fingers rested just above my chest. "How you have grown? Maybe our business can be more than that?"

That was it, I was furious. Who was he to come in and demand information out of me just to insinuate that the feelings I held for him once where still there and that I was willing to give up my anger for him? I smacked his hand away from my chest and dug the sword into his neck. He stepped away from me and once he was at a comfortable distance again I growled at him, "That's right Charles I've grown up and you would have noticed that if you hadn't fucked me years ago. I am not that little girl that you use to know with dreams beyond her own power to obtain. I left her behind five years ago on that night to become a part of a fine crew who then with years of hard work managed to gain title of Captain and have now brought my crew on many adventures ones I once thought were part of fairy tales. I have seen and been through more than most people would think and you do not intimidate me anymore nor do you have any hold over me. I will not have you make a fool of me now get out!"

He took a step towards me and growled and I stepped up to meet him when my door opened and Jack hung on the door looking awkwardly between us. "Sorry to interrupt this...whatever this is but, I require your presence here among the crew."

Charles looked between us irritated before he scoffed and headed towards the door, his hand rested on the door knob and he looked back at me not exactly angry but, nostalgic almost, "We are not done talking about this and I expect an answer for the last five years when we do."

Not until the door closed did I drop my sword and fell to the ground in a huff, leaning against the tub. Seeing him again took a lot out of me but, I couldn't let my guard down because if I did he would know who my heart still belong to...him.

I had just finished my bath and was placing my belt and sash around my hip when a knock came to my door. I turned around to face the door as Billy entered the room, "Captain was wondering if you could accompany me back to the ship, he has something he would like to show you before the meeting."

I tightened my sash a couple times and grabbed my hat off the bed slipping it on before I walked to Billy, "Well let's find Jim and bring him with us, we both know how anxious he can get if he isn't aware of where I am at all times."

We laughed as we went down the stairs and scanned the brothel for Jim. He waved at us at a table not far and we walked over to him, "I will be leaving with Billy for the Walrus, I have some business to discuss there. Here is your chance either come with or stay and watch for my return?"

He raised an eyebrow at me before he swallowed what was left of his drink throwing some coin on the table and standing beside us. I gave the rest of my men a smile and a nod before I walked away with Jim and Billy in tow.

Billy and Jim insisted on rowing the boat so I laid back and enjoyed the sun a little. The boat hit the ship and I had to pull my hat down to shield my eyes so that I could see the hand that was being offered to me. Billy stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips to help give me a boost up. I smiled at him as I grabbed the rope and hand that was being offered. I smiled at Flint as he came down the stairs to meet us. "I'm glad you made it here safe."He said as he walked over to me

"Well, it has only been a short time since I saw you last and to be honest I was slightly worried at Billy's rowing capability."

I heard Billy shout in protest before both me and Flint burst out laughing. Flint nodded to Jim and he seemed to look around me for something, I looked behind me and rose my eyebrows at him. He shook his head and motioned to his captain's cabin. I walked past him and the prying eyes of some of the men, especially of Singleton. Flint's crew was nothing like some of the vile crews I have come across but, Singleton always seemed to fit in more with the Ranger then here. It wasn't my crew though so I had no say in who was on this ship and crew. All I could do was ignore him unless he made a dangerous move towards me. I walked into the cabin my boots clicking across the floor boards as I walked to his desk where he had several maps and a book laid out on it. I grabbed the book and thumbed through the pages waiting for the door to shut behind me. It seemed like a captain's log but, it wasn't Flints. "Seems you found my newest addition to my library."

I turned around and leaned against his desk and looked up to see that it was only him and I in the room. "This isn't your log and last time I checked you didn't add other captain's logs to your library."

My fingers stopped on a page where the book fell open as it was missing a page. I ran my fingers down the torn page as Flint answered my question, "That is why I have asked you here, that is the log that contained the Urca De Lema schedule and someone has stolen it but, I have yet to find out who."

"Someone stole from you?" I snorted

He gave me a warning glare as he started to walk around his cabin, "I believe someone in my crew has it and is planning on selling this in Nassau and I know how good you are at finding information."

I smiled and nodded my head, "If you are inquiring about my services then yes I will help you since in the end this will be benefiting us both."

He placed his hands behind his back and nodded his head looking out the window in the cabin. "May I inquire to where the little lad that followed you around has managed to scurry off to? I found something that I thought he may like."

Johnathan...that's who he was asking for. I now knew what he was looking for earlier, I had blocked out what happened with the East India trading company...it was too painful to remember at times. But, of course this man would recognize if Johnathan wasn't attached to my hip anymore, I am actually quite surprised that no one else had noticed yet. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill as I answered him quietly, "He isn't with us anymore..."

He turned to face me but, before he could ask anything Gates came in without knocking. I looked at him shocked and he smiled at me politely before turning to face Flint with a grim look on his face, shutting the door behind him. Flint instantly looked pissed, "I thought you said you would deal with this?" He asked almost menacingly

I looked confused between the two, "Deal with what?" I asked shutting the book in my hand but, my finger holding my place

"It fell through." Gates replied after giving me a quick look

Flint was dead quiet and I swear I could see foam forming at the corner of his mouth. When Flint didn't reply to Gates he spoke up once more, "You need to figure out what you are going to say to them."

"They don't care about anything I have to say." Flint stated turning away from us

"Well you need to make them care!" Gates practically shouted at him.

I rose my eyebrows curiously, I had never heard Gates speak to Flint like this before, "Or I don't know what happens next."

Flint still didn't say anything and I stood up off the desk shuffling my feet trying to figure out what was going on. Gates watched me for a moment before he turned to leave. His hand paused on the door knob and he looked back at Flint, "I can stall them for a few more minutes and I am sorry."

He left after that and I put two and two together. His crew is trying to throw him from his position and I had a feeling it was Singleton that was trying to do that. Gates was only gone for about thirty seconds before the desk behind me had been flipped over by Flint and the chair thrown across the room which caused it to shatter. He was beyond furious and I had only seen this a few times in the five years of me being on the sea. I knew now was not the time to be smart. "So correct me if I'm wrong but, is someone trying to force an early retirement on you?"

He looked at me like he just realized I was there until he asked "What do I do?"

I took a careful step towards him, "Well I have no experience with this as anytime someone has tried to over throw me the crew gets rid of them but, in cases like these you can only choose careful words. Words that will bring them back to you...hopeful words if you must. I have found over the years that most pirates just want two thing the love of a women and coin or power. So give them that, show them that you must resume as captain because no one besides you can captain this fine vessel."

My words seemed to catch his attention as I finished speaking. A small feather on the ground caught my eye and I walked over to it. Now I am not normally this conniving to get what I wanted in life but, with the future on the line...well as the saying goes desperate times call for desperate measures. I picked up the feather and walked back to Flint, twirling the feather in between my fingers before I placed it on top of the book and grabbed his hand before placing it on the log for him to take. "There are different types of captains Flint. There ones such as Singleton if he was to become one that will crush anyone that gets in there way, that make empty promises and would kill women and children because it suits their fancy. Then there are ones like Charles where he alone is a strong captain with a strong crew, but a crew that he allows to run rampant with no consequence for their actions but, no one is willing to cross them. Then there are captains like us that can still control things and seek out adventure as well as power and profit. That know how to pick their battles and when to lay down their arms. Ones who know what to do with the situation that is given to them. Sometimes Captain certain people must go for us to continue to our goal and sometimes extreme measures must be taken to ensure that they stay gone."

I had only spoke these words once to another captain who sought my council when he was in the same situation. I did not like this side of me but, being a pirate and a captain means that kindness is not something you can afford to show people. Once he seemed to catch onto the meaning behind my words, I leaned forward with one hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek before I to took my leave. I had walked out to his crew becoming very unsettled and I gripped my hilts of my swords in case this went in a dangerous direction. Jim came up to me and before he could ask anything I placed a finger on my lips and stood at the other end of the ship beside a handsome man in a blue coat. Flint came down the stairs not long after and the crowd went still and silent.

I saw him carrying the log in his hand and I was curious to see where he was going to take this. Flint was silent at first as he stood beside Singleton before he spoke up with a loud clear voice, "I'm sorry...for the short hauls, for the trouble I've caused but most importantly for the disregard I've shown you. Most important element of a healthy ship is trust...trust between men. Trust between captain and crew, without it a ship is doomed." He stared at Singleton for a few moments before he continued, "For the past few months you and I have been on the trial of a prize so rich that it could very well upset the nature of our world. And for that reason I felt it necessary to keep it secret...I didn't trust you and that was my mistake. Right now I would like to tell you that that prize is within our grasp. And we are close...so close. But, it would appear that my concerns about secrecy had merit. Someone on this crew discovered my plans...and tore from this log the very page necessary to discover that prize. Stolen for their own gain, stolen from us. And then stoked your resentment to cover his crime and make himself your captain."

He said the last part to Singleton and I rose my eyebrows because he actually took my advice. "What?" Singleton asked confused, "I don't know what he is talking about."

"That's a very serious accusation captain, thievery is punishable by death. As is a false accusation of the same." Gates said stepping from the crew to face Flint.

There was a moment of silence before Gates spoke up for everyone to hear, "Then as per the articles, accused has a choice. He can submit to a trail-"

"With who as judge? You? Nah no fucking way." Singleton interrupted

Gates looked between the two before he rose his eyebrows and shuffled his feet. "Then swords."

Singleton and Flint looked to each other. Singleton was the first who spoke, "Well perhaps it was better this way...be rid of you once and for all."

Flint didn't say anything as they removed there coats and unsheathed their swords and took there stances to fight. Singleton was the first to attack and Flint was placed on defense. Their swords clashed and when Singleton or Flint could manage they threw in a few punches or kicks. They were getting closer to us and I stood in place gripping my swords tighter in anticipation as Jim and a few others stepped back slightly so it was only me and blue coat standing there. Singleton elbowed Flint in the face and before he could react Singleton swung his sword out and cut him across the chest blood falling over me and a couple others. Flint fell back in pain and tried to steady himself before Singleton managed to get another hit at him. I started to bite my bottom lip as i watched Flint stumble for a moment, he was in worse shape than Singleton but, that never stopped him before. Singleton circled him like he was prey before their swords clashed again. Singleton managed to pin him against a pole but, you could hear Singletons grunt and a sickening crack as Singleton hit the ground with Flint falling in tow. Singleton was first to react and he tried to stab Flint in the head but Flint moved just seconds before and Singleton got his sword stuck.

Flint kicked his sword which caused the blade to break in half and Flint tried to attack him but Singleton hit him in the face once more which caused Flint to fall backwards. I could tell that Flint was getting tired as he scrambled away from Singleton who stalked after him and when Flint sent to stand Singleton kneed him in the face. I scrunched up my face knowing very well how much that could hurt and Singleton tried to stab him while he was down but, Flint grabbed the sword trying to push him away. One hand on Singleton wrist and the other on the blade causing him to slice his hand and blood ran down the blade. Flint managed to push the blade away from his body and got it stuck in the boards beside his head. Flint grabbed something metal beside him and hit Singleton across the head which caused him to fall beside him. They were now crawling away from each other but, Flint crawled up his body flipping him around before he started assaulting his face with his fists. We all knew it was over from there but, his crew continued to get louder with their cheers. As the cheers died down I looked around to see that it wasn't just me who had a disturbed face. It was enough and didn't seem as if anyone was willing to stop him, it was obvious that Singleton was dead.

I scoffed and walked forward grabbing Flint's fist as it went to hit Singletons face again. The impact of me grabbing his fist sent some of the blood that was on his hand landed on my cheek. I rolled my eyes but, leaned over into his ear and whispered sharply, "That is enough he is dead. Pull yourself together."

He looked bewildered at me then looked at Singleton before routing through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and with shaking hands handed it to Billy. I caught a glance at it before he did so and took note that it was blank before Billy grabbed it from his hands. What was he doing? Billy looked to Flint with raised eyebrows and it was almost like they exchanged silent words that only they would understand. Billy looked around the crew before he folded the paper again and said, "It's the stolen page."

There were some murmurs among the crowd but were instantly silenced as Flint spoke up a bit out of breath. "Friends...brothers...the prize that you and I are pursuing, Is Urca De Lema...the haul is a prize of an almost unimaginable value...now with this page securely in our possession. We can begin our hunt and we will succeed! No matter the cost...no matter the struggle I will see that prize is yours...I'm not just going to make you rich, I'm not just going to make you strong I'm going to make you the princes of the new world!"

As Flint stopped speaking the men started to bang on the wood before they broke out into a loud cheer and Flint turned to face me and Billy who was now standing beside me and Gates. I didn't know what occurred between them to get Billy who I've always known to do the good thing to lie at the cost of a man's life. My stomach started to turn in a knot as I looked back at Flint...I forgot to meantime captains like us when pushed dangerously close to the edge can be just as if not more dangerous than people like Charles.

Me and Jim had left not long after what occurred as there were some things I couldn't be present for and were just for Flint and his crew. Billy rowed us back but, didn't speak a word to me and as much as it irritated me I couldn't say anything at this time, not with Jim present. So we went our ways and I needed to go back to the brothel to gather my men to discuss things, Flint was right your crew can't work as one if there isn't honesty between a captain and crew. I knew they would all be there so when we arrived it wasn't hard to find them. I made it about halfway across to them when Eleanor stopped in front of me, irritation evident in her face. I smiled and Jim seemed to ponder if he should stay with me or not and when I looked over her shoulder, some of the crew members had noticed this as well and watched us cautiously. "Jim go collect the men and meet me back at the ship please, start them on setting up the camp while you wait." My eyes never left Eleanor as Jim left.

"That's a lot of blood for a fist fight is that yours or someone else?" She asked innocently

I had wiped off what I could from my face and hands before coming in but, I still had streaks where it had dyed my skin and dark spots on my dress that would have to be washed soon and I knew there was some in my hair but, not much I could do. "Is there something I can help you with Eleanor?"

She took note of how I avoided her question but, answered mine instead, "I can't seem to locate my father right now so you will have to do your deal with me."

I rose my eyebrows "I can't." I said matters of factly

"And why would that be?"

"Because your father asked me to only deal with him as our deal only applies to him personally."

She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest and glared at me, "And what about your business with Flint and Charles. Word gets to me whether you like it or not."

I smirked at her crossing my arms over my chest and took a step towards her so we were basically touching before I said smugly "Do I detect jealousy? Who knew that you had feelings?"

She didn't seem to like what I had to say and next thing I knew she had shoved me backwards into one of the girls that was carrying a pot of water. What I didn't realize was the water was boiling hot but, I felt it hit the back of my neck and run down my back. I yelled out in pain and gritted my teeth to concentrate on anything besides the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut trying hard to steady myself against the counter I was leaning on and to try and stay awake. I could hear Eleanor apologizing but, not before a deep voice yelled at her. Next thing I knew my feet were off the ground and I was in someone's arms bridal style and going up the stairs. I was placed in a cold surrounding but judging by the feel of it, it was a tub. "Come on Charlotte work with me...I'm going to take your clothing off."

The voice was coaxing me and it was idly comforting I was clinging to the person who was helping me. It was a man I could tell that much by the muscles and familiar smell. I felt his hands pulling at my front to get my overcoat off. Once it was off I started to whimper from the pain. Someone came in and he told them to place the water beside him before he told them to leave and close the door behind him. He was gently running his hand down my back before he whispered, "This is going to scar if we don't cool it down immediately I don't have time to undo your clothing so I'm sorry."

Next thing I knew I heard ripping and tearing of my dress and I wrapped my arms around my breasts and pulled my knees to my chest. Even though I knew it was necessary I was going to be pissed later, I screamed out as the pain increased when the water first hit my back. It was freezing but, after a few minutes it felt better. His hands gently rubbed my back and after the water was gone a soothing cold cream was being applied to my sores in an attempt to stop any blistering. His hands generally stayed on the upper part of my back until I could feel the tip of his finger running over the scar that ran from the left side just under my ribs to my right hip bone. My eyes shot open and I shuffled away from him. I looked over to see that the person I had just relied on for support was Charles and the look in his eyes said he was either pissed or confused. "Don't ask okay...it happened when you left me behind."

His jaw clenched before he asked, "You okay?"

"It stings but, I'll be fine."

He sat at the end of the bed and I knew what he was going to ask next so, I cut him off "Don't worry about me and Eleanor I just lost my footing."

"I find that hard to believe coming from you and even if I did believe that I was there when she shoved you."

Perceptive bastard. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest and looked away from him, "Can you just go get Jim or William to bring me a new set of clothing there the only ones permitted in my cabin."

He sighed and walked over to me standing above me, "Charlotte-"

"Just don't Charles."

I felt vulnerable in front of him like this and I just wanted it to stop. He shuffled his feet before heading for the door and as he pulled open the door I called out to him, "Thank you...for taking care of me."

He didn't say anything back but, I heard him whisper to someone before he left. "You and Eleanor went another round I see."A sweet voice said from the door

I peaked up from under my lashes to see Anne my sister standing beside the tub holding out a pale rose colored robe and behind her stood Jack in the doorway. Anne followed my eyes and looked at Jack who got the hint and closed the door as he left the room. I stood up pulling what remained of my tattered dress off of me and grabbed the robe she offered. I slipped the robe gently over my back and tied it loosely around me before I sat on the window seat in the room. I looked out the window to see a flash of blue run under the archway to the brothel followed by the girl that follows Eleanor around, Max I believe her name was along with another whore. It was odd sight, something told me that something wasn't right. It was quiet at first before Anne came towards me "Did he do that to you? The man you wrote to me about?"

"Cutler Beckett." I hissed out the name

Anne was the only one besides my crew that knew about what happened with Beckett and Johnathan. The scar across my back seemed to in flare in pain as I remembered those horrible few days. "Did you tell 'em" she asked

"No and don't you dare tell him Anne." I snapped

"He will find-"

"If or when he finds out will be out of my mouth and not before then!" I shouted standing up so that I could see her face to face.

"What's all the shouting bout?" Charles called from the doorway

I looked over to see Charles, Jack, Billy and Jim standing there with confused looks on their faces. I wrapped my arms around my body and cleared my throat, "Nothing...can I have my clothes?"

Jim looked startled at my raised voice but, rushed over with the bundle of clothing. I grabbed it from him and everyone started to leave besides Charles, who stood just inside the room staring at me as if he had never seen me before his eyes were darkening with lust and I couldn't tear my eyes from his. Anne stepped in once more to jab him in the arm which caused Charles to glare at her before he left. Once the door was closed I took off the robe and started to get dressed. I was now wearing a navy blue dress that started to slant on the middle of my left thigh and waved down just above my boots and the top dipped low to show my breasts, with a leather black vest that laced up the front that pushed my breasts together and a long brown coat that fell to the floor and split slightly up the bottom of the back side and then I placed the belt and sash over the coat. Just as I finishing placing my swords away a knock came to the door "Charlotte can I come in?" A muffled voice came through the door.

"Yeah," I yelled back and Billy and Jim came in, "Did everyone else leave?"

"Said he had something to do and left with the others."

I shook my head before my eyes settled on Billy, "I thought you went back to the Walrus?"

"I did...we were bringing men over to the land when I saw Charles and I heard about you...plus there is something the captain wanted me to ask of you."

I walked up to him and raised my eyebrow showing him to continue. "Well there is a Captain that will be docking here tonight that he has to make an exchange with but, he has some more pressing matters to attend to."

"Does that have anything to do with that spectacle today?"

"Well in part. We found out that the cook that just boarded has the page we require and while me and Gates search for him, Captain will be busy with Eleanor. So he would like to arrange the meeting for tonight with the other captain and have you meet him."

"For what am I meeting for and with what captain?"

He hands me a scroll that is sealed and tied with a ribbon. I grabbed it from him delicately and toyed with it in my hand while I watched him. "Don't ask what's in it I have no idea myself but, all he said was to deliver it to him and leave immediately."

"Who am I meeting Billy."

"Captain Lytle."

My eyes narrowed into slits, Flint wanted me to meet a captain who was known for the harsh treatment towards other crews let alone his own or the horrible torture that was rumored to happen to the people he would take as prisoner. "I will not meet him on my own."

"The captain said he will need this to happen or it will put him behind schedule."

I was never weak enough to cling to someone but, there was something about this meeting that had my stomach turning in knots. I knew when to pick and choose my battles and which ones were safe enough to fight alone, this was not one of them. "Will you accompany me tonight Billy?"

He looked between me and Jim before his eyes scanned over me, "I can."

"Good now let's find your cook."

Billy grabbed my arm, "What do you mean we? And shouldn't you be resting now?"

I looked to Jim who seemed just as concerned and confused, "I have a deal with your Captain and trust me you will need my specialties. Jim go back to the crew and tell them to set up for the celebration tonight and I will tell them of our plan then."

Jim nodded before taking off. "Now take me to Gates."

When we had finally found Gates he was sitting at a table overlooking two people arguing over a painting. Billy looked at me as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing and I shook my head in response. "What the hell are you doing?" Billy asked

Gates motioned for us to be quiet before he pointed to the two arguing. "Watch this."

We all turned our attention to the two in front of us and even though Billy wasn't laughing I'm sure he found this exchange to be just as hilarious as me and Gates did. "I love this town." Gates remarked

"I'm so glad that you are entertained, I'm sorry weren't we supposed to be looking for the cook?" Billy asked

"We are...you looked."

"Yeah and I've looked all over meanwhile you haven't moved from this stump all day."

Something was off here, Gates wouldn't have been sitting here doing nothing if there wasn't a purpose behind it. Gates patted the spot next to him "Billy take a load off."

Billy unwillingly sat down and I leaned against the rail behind Gates. "I've always been straight with you haven't I? Never lied never hitched." Gates waited for Billy to nod his head and I knew where this was going. "You did the right thing."

I knew they were going to go on talking about what happened earlier and I tuned them out and started to look around me, focusing on things here and there but, the only thing I had managed to see was the argument still going on with the appraiser…wait that's what the bugger was doing. A little boy ran up to the appraiser while he was still in his heated discussion and tugged on his sleeve. I supposed he was a messenger and I watched as the appraiser scurried off pretty quickly in the direction of the brothel. I slapped the back of Gates and took off down the stairs to follow the appraiser. If my gut feeling was telling me anything it was that he was our key ticket to him. Gates and Billy weren't far behind me and they were discussing why we were following the appraiser. It was obvious that Gates caught on but, Billy still seemed to be confused. We arrived at the brothel and I watched as he walked up into a room seeming to be guarded by my sister. That was never good that means whoever was selling it was playing a dangerous game with Charles. I wandered over to the bar pulling my hat down and hiding in the shadows so as not to be seen. If her, Jack or Charles saw me they would know immediately and pull out and I needed this to play out. Gates and Billy stood in front of me watching Anne and conversing with a crew member of theirs. I pulled one of the whores I recognized to me when she walked by me she looked shocked until she saw me, she seemed to still cower slightly but, I asked anyways "Who is in that room?"

She looked up to where I was pointing and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure one of our regular girls went up there earlier this morning with a gentlemen and now she got two other men with her. Shall I bring her down for you?"

I shook my head and let her go. I looked around the brothel in hopes of narrowing my search but, I still couldn't find four of the girls including Eleanor's girl Max. It wasn't long until I watched Charles burst through the crowd and up the stairs to Anne. He seemed pissed and that wasn't a good sign, I pushed myself from the wall I was hiding with and left. I heard Gates call out to me but, I ignored him, I was getting impatient and I needed to find out what was going on. I walked around to the side of the building with the balconies and grabbed onto the tree that was just in front of the balcony I needed. I pulled my coat off and weapons burying them in the bush beside the building and I pulled my golden sash from my coat and wrapped it around the tree and started to pull myself up it. Once I was with in a good distance I pushed off and reached for the railing of the balcony, my fingers slipped and I was able to catch myself with my other hand before falling. I swung my body over the railing and just as I was about to enter the room, the door opened with a loud bang and I pressed myself tight against the wall not sure who was there. I peaked around the corner of the door to see Jack bending over looking at what seemed to be a knife sticking out of a hole in the wall. He sighed and stormed back out of the room, once I heard the doors shut I walked into the room and watched as the knife was pulled quickly from the other side. "Unless Mr. Singleton rose from the grave to eavesdrop on us it would appear that she is telling the truth." Jackie said from the other side

I heard someone collapse and when I took a quick peak through the hole I could see Charles towering over a girl who looked a lot like Max but, I couldn't officially tell. "If he is wrong about this he will answer to our crew and if you're lying you will answer to me." Charles threatened

I didn't like the tone in his voice and especially because I knew he wasn't joking. I stood up from crouching and looked back to the bed and then back to the wall. Someone was in here before hand watching this exchange that's why the whore was there and not the cook. I ran my fingers over the bed lightly before I left to meet up with Gates and Billy.

The sun was finally setting when the celebration was in full swing. I had a little bit of rum in me when I stepped onto the crate with a bottle of rum in my hands when I addressed my crew, "My friends and family, today we celebrate yet another successful trip. We lost a few treasured members of our family but, they will not be forgotten! I now have a new adventure for us that our allied crew and captain has invited us to join. It will bring coin but, it will be dangerous almost as much so as the adventures with Captain Jack! But, we will go with them as what is life on the sea if we are not taking every chance to live it to the fullest! Am I right?" I waited for the cheers to die down before I continued, "Tomorrow we will discuss this more but, tonight we celebrate!"

More cheers erupted and music that was being played around us started up again and drunken sailor was the one they choose to play. I knew this song and I knew it well. The crew along with some of the women that tended to join our celebration learned a dance that my sister and I use to dance to when we were children. It wasn't played often but, when it was I danced with everyone. I gave my bottle to William and my weapons and joined the women that were lining up to start the dance. The dance consisted of a lot of turns and claps and teasing motions at times and going around in circles around the fire but, it was all harmless fun. At the end of it I had reached where the designated men were sitting and I sauntered up with the rest of the women my hat clouding my vision and once I reached the man in front of me I placed my left leg on the one side of the man and my hands on their muscular shoulders and spun my hips halfway to the ground before I pulled myself up and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. He gave a husky chuckle and my eyes shot open when I realized who I just exactly did this with...Charles. He placed his hands on my hips and as I stared into his eyes it was like it was just us all the cheers and people continuing to drink seemed to be miles away now. I tried to pull away but his fingers dug into my hips and he gave me a mischievous smile "Who said I was done?"

"Who said I was willing." I retorted

He laughed and nodded his head, I took notice that if his eyes weren't on my eyes then they were on my lips and if they weren't on there they were on my chest and body. I figured I could have some innocent fun while I was waiting for Billy. I straightened up but, not moving from my current position and watched as his eyes watched me with curiosity. I grabbed the bottom of my skirt with one hand and started to slowly pull it up my leg letting the fabric fall where it may. A devious smile appeared on my face as I noticed how trained he was on my movements that he hadn't noticed that the rowdy people around us had gone silent as they watched our exchange. Once my skirt fell about mid-thigh I used my other hand to slip under my skirt and pull the flask from my strap before I dropped my skirt and placed the bottle to my lips the smirk getting wider as I caught his look of bewilderment and angry at being toyed with, not to meantion my crew broke out in fits of laughter at our exchange before going back to what they were doing. "You're just a big tease now aren't you?" He asked when I pulled away from him to stand with both feet on the ground.

"Never said I wasn't. I told you I'm not a child anymore nor am I a woman you can have either." I smirked

He rose a finger while standing going to confront me when he was interrupted by Jackie who gripped his arm tightly. "Sorry Cap but it's time we left or we will miss the meeting."

"Hello to you to Jackie." I laughed

He gave me a curt nod before he looked back to Charles. Charles pressed his lips together tightly before he said, "I never said nor ever treated you like a child you were the one who ran like one."

I narrowed my eyes at him and snorted, he knew that wasn't true. Whether or not what Anne said was a truth or a lie it didn't matter he should have known how I felt...right? He left me before I could say anything and I sighed replacing my flask and looking to the sea. A ship could be seen pulling in and I knew it was time to get this over and done with but, where was Billy? I couldn't keep this captain waiting, if me not completing Flints end of the deal would cause a delay in the future then I couldn't wait any longer. I searched around camp for Jim or William but, both seemed to be pre occupied at the moment. I couldn't wait any longer for Billy either so, I settled for just being extra careful and giving Billy a piece of my mind tomorrow. It wasn't long until I was standing in front of the Ursea and I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword as I walked through the crowd as men's eyes seemed to just peer through me or rather my clothes. Captain Lytle was a tall man with long silver hair that reached his collarbone and deep piercing black eyes with a deep scar running across his left cheek. Don't get me wrong I've come across scarier men with more of a horrifying past then I care to mention but, they never gave me the feeling this man did. I walked straight up to Captain Lytle and he looked at me amused as I spoke "Captain Lytle I presume?"

"Aye."

"Captain North of the-"

"White Lady previous sailed by Captain Sharp? I have heard stories of you."

I didn't like the smile that he was showing me, it seemed devious and mistrusting. "I'm here on behalf of Captain Flint as he is currently occupied with other pressing matters."

He motioned towards his ship, "Shall we take this inside I would rather keep this exchange secret."

I pressed my lips into a hard line but, followed him inside. He leaned against the corner of his desk folded his legs over each other as he stared at me expectantly. I just wanted this to be over so, I grabbed the scroll from inside my jacket and I took a step towards him holding it out to him. He grabbed it and slowly pulled it from my grip. I involuntarily shivered at his piercing gaze, it made me feel filthy. I kept a brave face on "Captain Flint sends you his regards and says he will find you later to discuss further details." He snickered but, smiled anyways.

When he didn't say anything back immediately I took that as my sign to leave and I turned to leave. The moment my back was to him he spoke to me "Just out of curiosity tell me what it's like to give everything to protect a weakness such as that boy just to find out that you were played."

I was shocked, how did this man know the most hidden secret I had. I had yet to tell anyone besides Anne, so how was it that a captain I had yet to meet until now knows more than most. I turned myself around to face him and asked, "You seem to know an awful lot about me but, I only know what rumors tell of you now why is that?"

He slid off his desk and came over to me so he was standing close to me and he brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. "Maybe it's because I was there, watching as you screamed for that boy, as you cried alone in that cell with Beckett coming and going as he pleased well before that other Captain broke you out."

My face turned into a scowl and I pulled my face away from him, "Fuck you."

I didn't have a chance to turn and leave before he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my jaw yanking, my face to meet his. "Were going to have to do something bout that foul mouth you have got there." He sneered

I shoved at his chest and managed to get some room between us but, when I went to grab at my pistol he shoved me hard against the wall and I fell to the floor from the impact to my head. Before I had a chance to react he cut the back of my belt and yanked my weapons from under me and he threw them across the room. I tried to crawl away from him so I could stand but, he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me back so I was on my back. I cried out in pain from the thumping in my head and from the burns on my back. "That's good I like it when they scream. Tell me if this hurts doll face. "

He smirked in my face before he shoved my head into the ground and attempted to get on top of me. I could feel my dress tear as it caught on something on the ground as I tried to scurry away from him while I threw punches and kicks trying to get away. I managed to slip my hand under my skirt and pull out the knife I kept there and when he was basically on top of me I swung out trying to hit him. I had managed to hit his collar bone and across his chest and he howled in pain and fell away from me. I used the opportunity to push my way up from the floor and ran for the door my hand had just grabbed onto the door knob when I felt arms wrap around my waist and throw me away from the door behind him. My head hit the corner of something sharp and my vision started to swirl and blur when I hit the floor. I felt my clothes being tugged at as I tried to fight to stay awake. The last thing I knew was the name I screamed out for...Charles!


	3. A Silent Vow

{Oh my god. I didn't think this story would be as popular as it is. You guys made my day so much better. To EmiliosLoofah thank you for the continued review, I hope you're not to disappointed with this chapter, I actually hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. To EllieWellyBear I completely agree with you, Charles is by far my favorite but yet not many people write about him yet so I hope I'm filling in for some of the missed stories. To the four guests, SmoresSweetie, fireflash166 and YAY that's commented thank you for your enthusiastic review, it made me smile and here is the next update, hope none of you had to wait to long. To Parldro thank you for the encouragement, I'm glad you see it that way and here is the next chapter for you. To James90 no she doesn't no worries about that, I think once is enough you know. This chapter will explain it everything, hope you enjoy. And to everyone else who favorite or followed this story thank you so much. I was on the edge when I first wrote this because I wasn't sure if anyone would like this but, it seems I had no cause to worry. I apologize for the wait and I'm in the process of proof reading my fan fictions as I do my updates so, I will try and get the next update out sooner. I love you all thank you so, so much. I do not own anything from either Black Sails or Pirates of the Caribbean, or the two songs in this either. The credit for the songs is Hoist the Sails(not sure who it is by but it was in Pirates of the Caribbean) and Lullaby by Creed. I only my own character(s) and nothing else.}

I groaned in pain as I rolled over and opened my eyes to find myself in the same room as I was before and thankfully alone. I struggled to push myself up to sit and I looked myself over. My dress was barely hanging onto my body and I could see the odd scrap and bruise forming on my arms and I couldn't even see half of what was left. All the energy I had was drained completely from me and I searched the floor for my belongings. They were all shoved into one corner by the desk in the room and I slowly crawled over to them. With shaky hands I pulled everything around me as best as I could, placed my hat on my head and I pulled the hat down to block out my face from others and I grabbed onto the edge of the desk to pull myself up. I needed to get out of here and back to my ship...I couldn't let people see me like this, I didn't even want to see myself like this. I stumbled to door, realizing quickly how wobbly my legs were. I peaked around the outside of the cabin and I didn't see anyone nor hear anything. Once I got completely outside I fell to my knees and threw up. I clutched my sides as I tried to throw up away from me. When I stood up, I looked around me and saw that it was still completely dark out and no one was around. I figured that everyone left to go to the brothel as most typically did when they ported. This would probably be my one and only chance to leave without having to fight my way out, which I knew I had no strength to do.

I stumbled down the street, hiding within the alley ways, avoiding anyone who crossed my path. Nobody stopped to ask me if I was okay, they probably just thought I was drunk. I was close to where my ship was docked...where my crew was camped out right in front of it. I couldn't let them see me this way, what was I going to do? I stumbled towards a barrel just before the opening of the alley and leaned against the wall. Just as I reached the wall I saw Anne walking lazily down the street with Jack. "A-Anne..."

I tried to call out for her, my voice cracking She stopped and looked around her while Jack walked ahead of her seeming to not realize that someone called out to them. Once Anne's eyes found me, she didn't waste time in running towards me. I reached out for her and my body slumped into hers and she held me in her arms as she let us both sit on the muddy ground floor. Jack stood in front of us looking around, to make sure no one was watching. I grabbed a hold of Anne's coat and I mumbled, "Please Anne...take me somewhere...away from the open."

Her hands pulled my face into her chest and she looked up to Jack. "Lets get her back to the Ranger. No one would be on the ship right now and everyone is at the brothel or passed out somewhere."

Jack nodded his head and he bent down with his back facing me. "Lets get her on my back and I'll carry her."

Anne pushed me forward to Jack's back and with what energy I had left I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck. Jack stood up and started walking back to their ship and Anne walked in front of us making sure no prying eyes were watching us.

It took about twenty minutes for us to reach the ship and when we did get there I was taken straight to a cabin that had a bed in it. I had a feeling this was the captains cabin...his cabin. I was placed on a chair that was in the corner of the room with a desk and a smaller mirror than the one I had in mine. Anne and Jack stood in front of me, Anne with her arms crossed and Jack with his arms at his side staring at me dumbfounded. "Do I want to know?" Anne asked

I waved my hand at her, "None of your business, just let me fix myself up and I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

Anne grabbed my hat and threw it across the room and motioned at my hole body, "This ain't fucking nothing Charlotte! Come on!" "And it ain't none of your business. You did your part now fuck off."

Anne took a step towards me and Jack hands shot out in between us, "Now, now...if Captain North wishes to keep her business her own we cannot do anything about that." Jack warned

I peaked up at Anne and she looked furious. She stood in front of me and after a few minutes she threw her hands up in frustration and walked back to the front door. She stopped and turned to face me, "I'm going to find you something to wear...Jack will bring you something to clean up with."

"Anne?" I called out to her again.

She scuffed her feet across the boards as she stopped waiting for me to continue, "Don't tell him...he doesn't need to know..." I pleaded

She didn't give me an answer as she closed the door after her. I prayed to god for once that she would listen and I sat waiting for Jack to come back. After a few moments more he came back with a bucket of water and some rags. He pointed to the door uncomfortable, "I'll just be outside."

I nodded my head and sat up straighter while he walked out the door. I grabbed the first rag and dipped it into the water and rung it out. Everything seemed so surreal and I was still having trouble wrapping my head around what I had just endured, how I had managed to let something like that happen. How could I be so stupid? I placed the rag on my head and let out a deep sigh, the cool feeling on my head felt amazing right now. When I pulled the rag away I could see a light tinge of red on the brown rag. I panicked slightly and pulled the chair forward so I could see my reflection in the mirror. A small and low gasp escaped my lips. My bottom lip had some dried blood on it and was a little swollen and the right side of my head was bleeding or at least had been bleeding. I watched my startled eyes follow all over the parts of my body I could see in the mirror and I started to really see the damage done to my body. Most of the wounds were scratched and some light bruises on my thighs and arms. When I looked back up into my reflection, I could see and now taste the tears that caressed my cheeks. The tears hit my chest and I let a small sob escape my lips. This is the first time I had cried since Johnathan and I was now crying because of some asshole that I let get the upper hand. I was stupid enough to go without Billy, I should have waited but, I didn't think someone would touch me let alone at Nassau.

The door abruptly opened as I was dabbing my lips with the rag. I jumped slightly and looked back, apparently Anne didn't listen to me. Charles stood in the doorway fuming, Anne and Jack standing behind him. Anne passed what looked like a dress to Charles and their faces disappeared as Charles shut the door behind him. Great not only did my sister and Jack see me in my pathetic state but, now he did to. He clenched his fists at his sides as he slowly walked over to me, "Listen Captain Vane she shouldn't have gotten you involved I'll-" I started to explain to him while trying to stand up

"Shut up." he warned

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down, grabbing my face in his hands and pushed it around to inspect my wounds. I knew when to be quiet with this man and the look on his face told me this would be one of those times. His thumb ran over my bottom lip, pulling it slightly so my mouth fell open. He let go of me and grabbed a stool that was over by the bed and pulled it closer to me. I watched him carefully and he grabbed the rag that was in my hands still and started to wipe away at my face. He was gentle and he seemed to be so serious while he concentrated on his movements. He dumped and rung the rag out once more and started at my neck and chest. He did this for a few moments before he spoke up, "Who did this to you?"

"No one I cant handle." I replied, I didn't mean to be so short with him but, this was a side of Charles I had rarely seen and it caught me off guard

His eyes finally connected with mine and he growled "Who did this to you Charlotte? For once let me help you."

He almost seem to plead with me but, the tone in his voice told me that there was no room for defiance, "Captain Lytle..." I said quietly

His eyes grew and he seemed to become more angry, "Are you fucking kidding me! You went to see that Captain on your own yet you keep me at a swords distance? Are you insane."

"I had to help someone...a favor."

"What was that favor that caused you to put your life at risk...it was for him wasn't it?"

I paused before I spoke up, "What I did, I did of my own accord and my own willing. What Captain Lytle did didn't have to happen...all he had to do was take what I brought him and left me well enough alone so do not put this on someone else!"

I basically all but shouted at him Charles threw the rag into the water and stood up. He walked around the cabin for a second collecting himself before he crouched in front of me, between my legs and grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. "I'm not doing this to hurt you. You are found stumbling through town and injured to boot and then you're brought here away from all those men who would take advantage of the situation you were in. I'm only here to help you, I cared for you when you left completely out of the blue like that five years ago and I still do now-"

"Don't do this Charles...please I don't want to hear this right now." I tried to stop him

He grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it to his chest, "I don't care if you don't want to hear it because you're going to listen to me. The last night I saw you, when I was with Eleanor...you weren't suppose to see that okay? But, what you did, leaving on the first ship you could was reckless and you left with a lot of questions unanswered."

"But, it was exactly that Charles, it was just a passing fling and you found company with Eleanor."

"Yes, I loved Eleanor and I stayed with her but, that was the passing fling. I tried to find you every time you ported here but, just as I found out where you were hiding you left once more."

I tried to look away from him, this was becoming to much but, he grabbed onto my face and pulled me to face him. He placed his forehead on mine, "Don't look away from me...Charlotte?"

My eyes searched his and he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes for a few moments and whispered in my ear, "I need to get you undressed so, I can see the rest of the damage."

I knew this wasn't just a pass to see me naked and I stood up and faced him with my back towards him. I pulled what was left of my tattered dress from my body so it pooled at my feet. I thought I heard a husky growl come from him and I shivered slightly. I knew he was looking at my scars that ran across my back, now that he could see them more clearly. I could feel him standing behind me before his fingers traced the lines of my scars. I tried hard to hold back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. "Oh Charlotte."

"They're ugly I know okay..." I mumbled his hands gently tugged at my arms so, he could turn me around to face him.

His eyes wandered over me and strangely enough as mad as I was at him and as violated as I felt from Captain Lytle, his stare felt different, loving and comforting almost. I was loosing my resolve...I just wanted Captain Lytle's touch to go away. I had been feeling like his hands left a permanent mark on me and I wanted it to go. I knew this was going to make me look weak but, if anyone would understand it would be him "Charles?"I called out to him

"Hmm?" his eyes locked with mine

I looked away from his intense stare and I rubbed my hand up and down my arms. My bottom lip trembled as the words past my lips, "Take it away...his touch...his sent...his lips...oh my god."

I placed my hands on my face when I realized how weak I sounded and the memories were starting to come back. The tears were coming quicker now and I was trying harder then ever to keep it together. His hands pulled my hands away from my face and snaked to grab a hold of my neck, pulling my face to his. He crushed his lips to mine and I blinked away the tears I was shedding then I closed my eyes. He pushed me backwards to his bed and his one hand left my neck to my lower back and he guided me to lay on the bed. His kisses were soft and heated but were gentle all at the same time. Once he started to take off his shirt, I sat up further on the bed until I reached the headboard and watched as he crawled up towards me. I had loved this man for so many years and I had always dreamed of this, now that it was happening it was better than I had ever imagined. He dipped down and kissed me once more before he started to kiss down my neck. I ran my fingers down his abs and let out a low moan as he bite down on my collarbone. I started to toy with his pants and his fingers started to gently run across my nipples causing them to harden.

His mouth started to suck and bite on my nipples causing me to cry out for him. "I'll take away everything he did to you," he mumbled possessively against my skin as he laid more kisses down my skin and down my stomach, "I'll make you forget it and I will be the only person you have left in your head."

My eyes fluttered close and his hands ran over my thighs and he squeezed causing me to cry out. I heard him give a laugh and he sat up to take off his pants. As he was untying his pants his eyes seemed to search mine, when he saw that I wasn't hesitant and I wasn't going to run, he removed his pants. I let out a gasp as I saw his length, the rumors weren't kidding and I started to wonder if he would fit even. He let his body fall onto of mine, catching himself with his hands and his lips captured mine again. He settled between my legs and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. As we were fighting for dominance, he started to push into me. My eyes flew open and I arched my back into his chest. He slipped one of his arms under my back and held me against him, making sure there was no room between us. After he pushed his whole length into me, he held still for a little longer while he kissed my lips, ear and neck. "Charles."

I moaned out to him He took this as his cue to move and he gently started to push in and out of me. With every thrust, I moaned out with pleasure. I was starting to claw at his back and he growled into my ear. His thrusts started to get harder but, enjoyable each time. His hands started to wander over my body, leaving me wanting more, the heat radiating from the spots he touched drove me insane. His fingers eventually landed on my little nub and started to circle it. He was increasing my release with each movement and before long I was calling out for him. He started to slow his movements down and eventually pulled out. He pushed me over so I laid by the wall and he laid in the empty spot beside me laying on his side. His fingers reached out to push some hair from my face before he pulled me into his chest. My face rested in the crevice of his neck and his hands ran through my hair.

I had woken up a few hours later with blankets pulled up around my shoulders and Charles sleeping face in front of mine. I placed my hand on his face and started to rub my thumb across his cheek. Never once did I believe that I would hear those words from him or be where I was now especially given the circumstances. I carefully got off the bed and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed his shirt. Once I had slipped it on I took a quick peek outside to see if anyone was out there before I stepped out completely, stretching my arms above my head as I inhaled the fresh air. I walked towards the bow and straight to the front, leaning slightly over the edge slightly. Today would be the anniversary of Johnathan's death and I knew that now would not be a time to think about him but, if he knew what I had just done he would hit me for being so stupid. Charles loved Eleanor and I doubted that I could replace that love and I would not be a side toy for his convenience. What just happened shouldn't have and I only acted the way I did in a moment of weakness and need...need to feel love from the one man I wasn't sure would ever love me back. I was completely confused and I don't know why but I felt the need to sing a song, that I really shouldn't.

"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die The King and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones The seas be ours and by the powers Where we will...we'll roam Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die Some men have died and some are alive And others sail on the sea With the keys to the cage And the devil to pay We lay to Fiddler's Green! Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die The bell has been raised from its watery grave Do you hear its sepulchral tone? A Call to all, pay heed to the squal And turn your sail towards home! Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die"

"What is that? Sounds familiar?" A familiar voice said from behind me

I looked back at the voice to see Charles standing there in just his pants. He looked panicked and I smiled to myself. I looked back to the open sea and replied, "A dangerous song to sing...one that holds a lot of meaning to the Brethren Court."

He came and stood behind me, placing his hands on either side of me and pressing himself into my back. I pushed back into him slightly, a feeling of nostalgia coming over me, "Do you remember the day me and you stood here, exactly like this and you convinced me to follow my dreams?" I asked

"Yes I do. Except we had much more clothing on." He joked

I laughed a little and continued, "You told me that no matter what obstacles may get in my way nothing should stop me from taking my dreams and making them a reality. I may have gone through my biggest obstacle to get where I am and more in between but, I guess I have you to thank for giving me the push I needed."

We may have just had sex but, it still didn't excuse him for what happened...it didn't mean I forgave him entirely. His body stiffened against mine and he didn't reply for the first few minutes. "That night wasn't supposed to happen, I was expecting you but what did you want me to do Charlotte? The only way I found out that you left was through your sister and all she does is she keeps hinting to things for the last five years."

God dammit Anne. I let out a sigh and tried to keep calm. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want but...with Lytle...was he your first?" he asked

I almost wanted to choke at his words I was so shocked but instead it came out as a short snort. "No I lost that a couple years ago..."

His hands that were on the railing, clenched in frustration. "What was I suppose to do Charles wait around for years?"

"Was it someone I would know?" He asked almost darkly

"No...it was a man name Captain Jack Sparrow and he will be someone you will never meet..."

He didn't answer me but, he seemed to take comfort in this little fact and his hands stopped clenching the railing. "Do you ever miss him?"

"Jack? Well I don't miss him for the reason you are thinking but, yes he is a good friend to me and showed me and my crew many great things, that I will never be able to repay." I replied

The wind blew by us and I leaned into him some more. He placed his head on my shoulder, "So do you want to explain who gave you that scar on your back, that wasn't Eleanor that's an old wound."

I knew this was coming but, it was about time I told someone. "Do you remember the one boy that ran around here because his mother was to busy with men or drinking to care...well I took him in under my wing. He stayed with me for almost two years. But this day last year we ported at Port Royal under the radar, to meet Jack and Johnathan ran away to go do something while I meet with Jack. Just when I gave up waiting on Jack, one of the members of my crew found me and told me that four of my crew members were arrested, Johnathan with them. He was caught giving a sick girl some bread which he bought but, they thought he stole it and with the chain he wore so proud and the coin he kept in his pocket...they knew he was with me and they took him. They had hung my crew members that they were keeping before I could get there but, I went to take him back, protect him like I promised but...things went differently then I planned...

(Beginning of flashback)

Knocking the guards out was easy but, trying to find the key to open the first door to get below to the cells was harder and more time consuming. After a few failed attempts I managed to finally get the door open and I practically ran down the stairs. I found his cell almost immediately, "Miss Charlotte!" He called out for me

I ran to his gate and started to try every key I could until I heard the click of the lock. I fell to my knees and enveloped Johnathan in my arms. He was crying into my shoulder and I petted his head, "Don't worry Johnathan I'm here, I'm getting you out I promise."

The people around me started to stir from how loud we were being. Johnathan grip on me got tighter and a sob escaped his lips "Well isn't this interesting." A voice said behind me.

I pushed Johnathan behind me, keeping one hand on him and I pulled out my sword with the other hand and pointed it to the person behind me. My eyes narrowed into slits when I saw that is was Beckett and a low growl rumbled from my chest. Johnathan grabbed onto my sash with tight fists. I had to get him out of here, even if it was at the cost of my own life. "It is nice to see you again Captain North." Beckett welcomed me with a cold and uncaring voice

"I wish I could say the same but, I am afraid I will have to cut this meeting short."

I pushed the sword closer to his throat as I tried to walk past him but, three more men stepped out of the stairs and raised there swords to me. I bite my bottom lip and looked at Beckett once more. He had a smug smile on his lips and I took a step back to evaluate the situation again. "I think we have some things to talk about, you and I." He continued on as if I hadn't said anything

"And what would that be?"I asked, not lowering my sword once

"Like perhaps what you and our common friend Captain Jack Sparrow were meeting for today."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and even if I had, do you honestly think I would tell you."

"I think you would, for say the life of the boy your protecting there."

I looked behind me at Johnathan who had a scowl on his face pointed directly at Beckett but, I could still see the fear in his eyes. I held my stance and looked back to Beckett, "I never meet with him, you arrested my crew before I had the chance." I told him honestly...sorry Jack

Beckett looked angry for a few moments but, he covered this quickly and with a wave of his hand he said, "Then you are of no use to me, kill them."

I pushed Johnathan behind me and attacked the first man that came at me. I made sure to keep my body in front of the cell where I had Johnathan protected. I was able to disarm and knock out the first one in a few minutes, the other two were proving to be more difficult. One was more skilled with his sword where as the other one towered over me and was stronger. I took a risk and stepped away from the cell, blocking the smaller ones advances and ducking under the brute. When I ducked under him, I swung my arm back making a connection with his side and pulled my sword the rest of the way up and back in front of me. He screamed in pain and fell immediately to the floor. While the smaller man was slightly distracted I grabbed my knife around my thigh and placed it against his throat. "Stop! Right there Captain North!" Beckett's voice rang clear through the room

I looked up to see Beckett holding a gun pointed directly at Johnathan's head. I gritted my teeth and had to try really hard not to lash out unexpectedly. Neither of us spoke or made any movements for the first few minutes. "Now that we have established who has more to loose here how about you drop your weapons." Beckett suggested

My eyes went to Johnathan's terrified ones and I let out an aggravated sigh as I dropped the knife and sword. The man that I had just held at knife point, kicked the back of my knees so that I fell onto my them barely catching myself with my one hand. He pressed his sword against my the side of my neck and held me down with his free hand. "Now that I have your undivided attention, we will do without this boy and I will hang you with the rest tomorrow."

Beckett told me, no emotion to his voice at all His gun clicked, I struggled against the man holding me down, my hands trying to reach out to Johnathan, "No!" I called out to Beckett, this was my last chance to save Johnathan, "Spare the boy,he didn't know better. Take me instead, come on isn't my life more important than his? Capturing me will give you great credit with the men above you."

He seemed to think about this for a few minutes before he pulled his gun away from Jonathan's head and walked towards me. "No, I have a better idea, you are going to do something for me tomorrow and if you cooperate I'll let you both go."

He had something up his sleeve and I knew that but, I wasn't exactly in the position to decline his offer. When I didn't reply he took that as his answer and stepped out of the cell, "Lock them up and this time don't let someone get through."he lectured the guard

He roughly grabbed me under the arm and all but, threw me into the cell with Johnathan. Johnathan grabbed onto my leg and I placed my hands on his head as I held him close to me, watching the guard leave. Once we were completely alone, I fell to my knees and hugged Johnathan to me as hard as I could. I had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring but, I had to stay strong for the both of us. I pulled Johnathan away and kept him at arms length and gave him a good look over, "I'm sorry miss Charlotte we are in this mess because of me."

I stroked his head, "No, no Johnathan you are in no trouble and this is not your fault. I should have kept a closer eye on you." A tear rolled down his cheek and he hurriedly whipped it away.

"Are we going to die miss Charlotte?" I was shocked at his question, he never asked such things and we had been closer to death before to. I sat down and leaned against the cell bars, pulling Johnathan with me. He sat down and laid on my chest and I placed my chin on top of his head. He started to play with my necklace and I said with as much hope as I could muster, "No, Johnathan. I will do everything in my power to protect you and if we do not make it past tomorrow, at least our journey will end together."

He seemed to be fine with my reasoning and after a few quiet moments he asked, "Can you sing to me?"

He was so innocent and I loved that about him. I gave a small smile and I kissed the top part of his head. "Hush my love now don't you cry Everything will be all right Close your eyes and drift in dream Rest in peaceful sleep If there's one thing I hope I showed you Hope I showed you Just give love to all Oh my love... in my arms tight Every day you give me life As I drift off to your world Rest in peaceful sleep I know there's one thing that you showed me That you showed me Just give love to all Let's give love to all Just give love to all Let's give love to all Just give love to all Let's give love to all"

I choose a song that my father use to sing to me when I was upset. By the time I had finished, Johnathan's slow and even breathes let me know that he was sleeping and I finally aloud two tears to fall from my eyes. They slid down my face to his hair, which my face was still laying on. The guilt was starting to consume me and all I could hope for as I fell asleep was that at least Johnathan would escape this, even if I didn't.

Johnathan had been taken from me, early in the morning and I was now being led down to the gallows and towards Beckett. He was looking over a map that had some odd pieces placed around it. Beckett looked at me and then started to play with the pieces on the map. "Do you know what these are?" Beckett asked me, not looking up at me

"They just look like junk to me."

I stated looking back over to the gallows, where people were starting to be brought up to the stand "Hmp." he smirked, "Your right these are just junk but, they mark the known captains that are part of the Brethren Court."

I narrowed my eyes at him, where was he going with this, "I heard of a little tale and one that I have just recently found to be true. I want you to call upon the Brethren Court."

"I don't have that power." I scoffed

His fist slammed against the table and he stood to face me. "I know about the song and I also know that when it is sung by pirates, not just one pirate that it calls upon the Brethren Court to answer its call. And that Captain North is what I need you to do. You are going to go out there and start the song and if or when the group of you pirates sing together I will allow your boy there to go free."

"And what makes you think they will sing with me?" I asked

"Because you're of some importance in their world. You are a leader and hold authority therefore they will follow."

What he was asking me to do was basically betraying all pirates out there. Calling upon the court to appease a low life like Beckett but, if I didn't do what he said he would kill Johnathan. I looked back to the crowd as I heard the chains scrap and hit the ground and a man dressed similar to Beckett started to speak "In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to insure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for the following territories. By decry of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of his Majesty the King. By decry, according to Martial Law the following statues are temporarily amended. The right to assembly...suspended."

The sound of the boards giving away rang through the area and I watched people fall to their deaths.

"The right to habeas corpus...suspended."

Once more a group fell to there deaths and I was now being shoved towards the front of the gallows.

"The right to legal council...suspended."

I flinched this time as I heard their bodies fall.

"The right to verdict by a jury of peers...suspended."

I was now standing in front of the gallows.

"By decry all persons found guilty of piracy or aiding a person convicted of piracy or associating with a person convicted of piracy...shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until death."

I felt my breath catch in my throat as the next group of people that walked up, now included Johnathan. It was dead silent as they all walked up to their designated spots. I felt the gun the guard was holding jab into my back causing me to stumble forward. I felt weak and my eyes caught Johnathan's. A tear roll down my cheek as I saw what he was holding in his hands, my coin "The King and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones The seas be ours and by the powers." I started to sing Johnathan caught on to what I was doing and I could see his fingers start to twirl the coin between his fingers.

"Where we will...we'll roam." he sung with me

I watched as the executioner placed a stool in front of him, my voice caught in my throat and another tear rolled down my cheeks, my eyes never leaving his. Apparently I was taking to long in continuing the song and the guard once more shoved the gun into my back. I sent a scowl in his direction as I let the words flow from my lips once more, Johnathan in tow, "Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die."

Near the end of the lyrics, a man near the end started to join in and soon enough everyone in the line behind them and on the stand with them started to sing along, "Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

At the end of the verse Johnathan eyes looked up to mine once more and he gave me a small smile. I tried to run back to Beckett but the guard blocked me with his arms, "Beckett!" I shouted at him while I struggled to overpower the guard

Beckett didn't even look up at me and I tried to turn and run to Johnathan but, the guard grabbed my upper arm trying to drag me backwards. I raised my opposite elbow and hit him in the face. He yelled out in pain, letting go of my arm and I took the opportunity to run to him. I was almost within reach of the gallows when the executioner pulled the lever and the floor gave out, Johnathan following. I dropped to my knees, the tears coming faster now, "No!" I screamed, my hands reaching out in the air hopelessly

I was weak and all the energy I had left my body. Two guards came and hauled me towards Beckett, the moment I got to him I pried my arms from the guards arms and stuck a finger in front of Beckett's face, "You lied! I got them to sing and yet you still aloud him to hang."

I spat at him He stood up to face me and he shrugged, "If i let him go all of the others would want to go to, and in a sense I did let him go, I freed him from you and your crew. Now I'm going to free the world of one less thieving Captain."

I was beyond furious and when I reached this point my actions spoke more then my words ever could. I gave him a hard kick in the shin and my fist collided with his face. Before the guards could grab me I grabbed his shoulders and threw my face into his. The guards pinned me against the table and another commander grabbed Beckett to steadied him. "Take her to the cell!" Beckett commanded

I was chained and basically dragged away from the gallows and they threw me into a different cell then last time. I crumbled to the floor pulling my knees to my chest as I wept for my loss.

I woke up to the sounds of a gate being opened and I scrambled to stand. I was placed in cuffs once more and brought down the halls to a room, it was a dusty room with nothing but an oak table and Beckett stood in front of it. His face was slightly bruised from when I attacked him. I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face but, when he returned it...I had a horrible feeling wash over me. As the men around me unchained me Beckett spoke up to me, "You will be hanged publicly the day after tomorrow in hopes that will set an example for fellow citizens and pirates."

The final click on the cuffs and my restraints were removed except the cuffs around my ankles still remained. The guards still had my arms tight in there own, "Then what am I doing here?" I asked suspiciously

His knuckles hit across the table a couple times and he nodded his head to the guards. Next thing I know my coat is being ripped off me and my vest is being cut off of me. I tried to fight against them, "What the fuck is this!" I shouted

They had my arms in a tight grip and I couldn't shake either of them off. I was pushed forward and pinned down to the table. I struggled hard against the men but it seemed the harder I struggled the harder they held me down. Beckett trailed his hands over the table until he was standing behind me. " What you did today, attacking me in public like that...tsk well you can't expect me to let that go without a punishment." Beckett spoke behind me

I could hear something hit the floor I struggled to twist my head so I could see what he was up to but, it was to late. Thwack!

Steering pain spread all over my back and I cried out in pain. "Three lashes should suffice since you hit me that many times...for now at least."

"I'll fucking kill you for what you have done You hear me you bastard!" I shouted at him, trying hard to hold back my tears

I would not give him that satisfaction, the whip hit the floor again and within seconds another contact was made upon my back. I bite my lip to hold back my scream and closed my eyes awaiting the last. I could feel the blood dripping down my back and the tearing of the clothing as the last strike hit me. I let a small whimper go but held strong still. He leaned over me then running his fingers over the cuts on my back. I bite my lip harder and I could taste the blood dripping from my lip, "You are going to die soon and I'm going to take pleasure in watching a dirty bitch like you hang."

He grabbed onto the back of my hair and slammed my head against the table. My vision started to blur and I watched as the room I was in got smaller and smaller as the guards dragged me back to my cell.

Over the next day and night Beckett along with others came in repeatedly to beat on me and at times it felt like I was clinging to my life. "Captain?" A voice called out distantly

It seemed like hours since I was last awake and I had to blink a few times to clear my vision. "Captain North?" Someone whispered harshly to me

I pushed myself up so that I could look at the cage and a man who I had never seen before stood before me but, he clearly knew who I was. He seemed grimy and dirtier then most pirates I've seen in my time. He had short brown hair with a beard all of which was a mix of curls and straight hair. His eyes were almost the same color as his hair and he had a black hat with a brown feather placed on it. "Do I know you?" I winced as I tried to stand.

"No...but, we have a mutual acquaintance...Jack Sparrow."

My eyes narrowed, I loved Jack but he abandoned me to this fate. "Fuck 'em. He fucked me and my crew over."

"Feisty one aren't you? Jack has been taken captive and unfortunately had to post pone your meeting today but, I am here to get you out. But, you will owe me a favor not right now but shortly I will send for your help."

Jack had been taken? By who? I swear that man ran into more trouble then ten of the most troublesome Captains I knew combined but, this man in front of me offered me a way out. "Can I at least know the name of the man I owe this debt to?" I asked while he worked at the bars

"Captain Barbarossa."

(End of flashback)

"I vowed then that I would be back to make Johnathan death right and that what he did to me was corrected. Just like Captain Lytle...he won't get away with this."

Charles hands landed on my hips and turned me around to face him. He took my face in his hands and placed his forehead on mine. "Let me help."He more ordered then asked

I pulled away slightly and looked at him suspiciously, "This is my problem Charles."

His lips crashed to mine and then he pulled away just far enough that he could talk to me. I could feel his lips move against mine when he said "You went on your own last time and if I know you like I do, you won't tell your crew so, let the people who know help you? At least just let me come to make sure your safe?"

My eyes searched his, "Its got to be done before he leaves tomorrow morning. But, I can't leave your ship and see my crew until this is done."

"I will be by your side through all of this."

His lips danced over mine once more and I placed my hands on his muscled chest, tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day.


End file.
